Digimon fight club
by Lycoan wolf entity
Summary: Meet Michael, an average 16 year old boy, who one day finds a strange blue card, the next thing he knows he and his partner Amber (Renamon: female) are part of a team, join him as he kicks some butt and takes some names.
1. prolouge: a dream come true

**I do not own Digimon**

"awesome, these are some pretty _good_ cards!" said a brown haired hazel eyed boy wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers, who had just returned home after purchasing a pack of Digimon trading cards. "wait, what kind of card is this?" he said staring at a solid blue card with a yellow 'D' in the middle and a pixelated monster in the middle of the 'D' "might as well see if it's any good" the boy shrugged and swiped the card through his 'card reader'

A bright white light illuminated from the device "what the?!" the boy proclaimed in surprise

The device in question stopped glowing and when he opened his eyes the boy saw that his card reader had transformed. "Whoa, that's _some_ card!" the young male picked up the machine making sure it was real. "I hope it still works"

The young male pulled a deck of cards out of his desk drawer and began searching through the cards "let's see now, there" he found the card he was looking for "never did figure out why I liked Renamon so much?" he swiped the yellow foxlike rookie level card through the slot on the side of the device.

On another plain of existence in a world unlike the boys, a yellow furred vulpine creature wearing blue sleeves had just opened her eyes "my tamer calls, _finally_ "

Back in the human world, another glow came from the device "what now?!" the glow faded "hmm, is that it?" the boy said to himself "you were expecting something _better_?" a new feminine voice said in a calm yet, flirtatious way. The young human turned to see a yellow furred foxlike with amber eyes creature wearing blue sleeves, the boy jumped grabbing his chest in shock "whoa, you're… you're _Renamon_?" the digital vixen just looked at him "yes, and you are?" the boy let go of his chest and took a deep breath "oh, sorry, my name is Michael" the yellow fox bowed "it's nice to meet you, my tamer"

The boy just stood there and looked at the bowing vulpine "wait, you mean to tell me, I'm you're tamer?" the vixen stood and looked at the young man "yes, I believe you are" the boy smiled at the fox "well, I think we're going to make one heck of a team, but…" the Digimon expression changed into one of confusion "I thought Digimon tamers were younger, and I'm 16?" the yellow furred one looked down onto the floor "does that mean you don't want me?" the boy put his hand on his new friends shoulder "it's not that I don't want you, this is just a lot to take in at once" the digital one looked up into the teenagers eyes and saw them filled with sincerity "thank you Michael" Michael then walked over to the door to his room "it's a good thing my Mom's not home right now, she'd kill me if she saw you" Renamon's eyes widened "she would?!" the boy slightly panicked hearing his new partners reaction "sorry, it's a figure of speech, I meant I'd get in some serious trouble if Mom saw you" the vixen Digimon then calmed down then heard her new partner say "come on I'll make us some dinner" the yellow one's eyes widened once again "thank you but, I couldn't dare" Michael opened the door "it's fine, we've got plenty of food, plus I want to make a good first impression, by making you a good first meal, if that's okay with you?" the boy then exited his bedroom with Renamon following behind him.

 **That ends the first chapter of my new story, leave a review below and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 1 the mysterious girl

The vixen looked at her tamer curiously as he prepared a three course meal "what are you cooking Michael?" she asked "I'm making chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes, I hope you like it Renamon." the fox could only smile and nod as a response, not knowing what the food he spoke of was.

Twenty minutes later the teenager took the chicken out of the oven, looked at it and stuck a toothpick into the middle, when he pulled it out and saw that it was the same color as when it was stuck in he knew it was done "just need to set the table, then it's chow time" the yellow one looked at the table then back at her human companion "please allow me" and with great speed the digital vixen set the table leaving the boy it awe "whoa, nice speed" when he look at her she was staring out the window, Michael set the chicken on the stove and walked over to his yellow furred friend "what is it?"

"I sense a Digimon" the new tamers eyes widened "game on" with that he put on his shoes and grabbed a skateboard from beside the front door "lead the way" he said gesturing for her to walk through the front door while holding it open "keep up if you can" she said smiling and began running followed closely by the smiling 16 year old "I know, I'm faster than I look" he said as she looked over her shoulder to see if he was still there _'he is quite fast'_ Renamon then turned her head forward to see a medium red reptile like Digimon in front of them "so, this is our first opponent?" after the boy said that a small light was shining through his pocket, he reached in and pulled out the device that was previously known as his card reader, he looked at the small square screen on the upper half of the device as it projected an image of the red dinosaur Digimon in front of Renamon along with all its information "Guilmon, rookie level dinosaur Digimon, geez never seen a rookie with this kind of power level, gotta watch out for that pyro sphere attack too" the boy looked up from the Digivice seeing his partner looking at him "what is it Renamon?" she looked at him and then back at her opponent "I was awaiting your permission" the boy tilted his head in confusion "my permission? What would you need my permission for?"

The vixen turned to face him "to fight him of course" the boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow "of course you can fight him" the vixen then turned to face the dino once again "time to show my tamer what I can do" the yellow Digimon then jumped into the air and crossed her arms in front of her chest "diamond storm!" she exclaimed as she shot an attack of glowing shards at the red lizard "pyro sphere!" the dinosaur said and countered with his own signature attack as the opposing Digimon attacked Michael came from behind the red scaled one and put him in a choke hold "give it up lizard boy" said the human "get away from my Digimon!" said a new _clearly_ angry female voice "what?!" both the fox creature and her tamer found themselves looking at a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Wait, this is **your** Digimon?" said the boy who still had the dinosaur in a choke hold "of course it is, you think you're the **only one** with a Digimon?" the boy looked at his partner for an answer and only received a shrug "well, I mean, I uh" Michael struggled to find the right words "well to help you out, you're not the only one with a Digimon, there are other kids and teens with Digimon" both partners eyes widened by the sudden fact "seriously?!" both said in unison "yeah, now can you please let go of Guilmon?" he completely forgot about holding her partner "oh sorry, forgot" he let go of the red one "you're pretty strong for a human, I'm impressed" the lizard said as he was released "thanks, sorry for the misunderstanding" he said as he scratched the back of his neck "by the way what's your name?" he said looking at the girl "if you want to know who I am, then come here at 4 tomorrow" she said as she threw a card at his feet "and bring your Digimon too, nobody allowed in without one" she smiled and ran off into the sunset

"Well that was strange" he said after picking up the card the mysterious girl threw at his feet. "What do you think Renamon, do we go?" he looked at his partner for an answer "well I think we should get back to your house before that wonderful meal you made gets too cold." the boy smiled at her "you're right, let's go home Renamon." The vixen turned and ran toward the direction of Michael's home with her friend close behind on his skateboard _'home'_ the digital fox thought while hopping from roof to roof to get home.

The next day Michael got up and got dressed just like anybody else "Renamon, you here?" the boy said looking around his room "who's Renamon?" the boy turned to see his mother standing in the doorway "what are you talking about mom?" he said looking at his elder "weren't you calling out for someone?" the young man struggled to find a good excuse "yes he was, he was calling my name" Renamon appeared out of thin air "oh, boy" the tamers mother turned to see a yellow fox creature behind her "well, it's nice to meet you Renamon" she said in a surprisingly calm tone

"You mean, you're okay with her?" he said shocked by his mother's reaction

"Why wouldn't I be?" the boy struggled again to find the correct words "I'm not sure, I guess I just expected a different reaction." He said "he told me you would've killed him if he told you about me" she turned back to her son "now what would give him that idea?" she looked at her son with a slightly evil expression "uh, Renamon, mom, how about I make us all some breakfast?" he said nervously

After they ate some breakfast Michael explained to his mother about how he and Renamon met and about the girl who gave him the card "and that's about it" he said concluding his explanation "well, it's good to see you finally finding something to do." she said and looked at her son's partner smiling "at least I know you have someone to help protect you if things get hairy, no pun intended" Renamon nodded "by the way" Michael's mother started "do you have a name other than Renamon?" both looked at each other then back at the elder "what do you mean Ma'am?" Renamon asked confused "from what you told me, there are going to be all kinds of people there all with Digimon partners, so, why not give her a name to tell her apart from the others" Michael scratched his head in confusion "you know what? Your right mom. What do you say?" he said looking at the yellow furred Digimon. "I would like that, as long as it comes from you Michael it will be perfect" this caused the teen to think as he did he looked at her scanning every aspect of her being. "hold on, I'll be right back" he said and went up to his room and came back 3 minutes later "I knew it, check this out, on the card it has blue eyes and purple sleeves, but you have brown eyes and blue sleeves" both looked at the card and then at each other "I'd say her eyes are more amber than brown" his mother said "wait, that's it! Amber!" both looked at him then at each other "Amber?" both said in unison "for her name, Amber the Renamon, what do you think?" he asked looking at his partner "I like it, Amber it is." She said smiling.

Just then Michael looked at the clock on the wall "oh geez, we gotta go Re... I mean Amber" both headed for the door "bye mom, we'll be back later"


	3. Chapter 2 digimon fight club

Riding the streets on his board Michael is on his way to the address on the card he had received from the mysterious girl the day before, followed by his roof hopping Digimon partner now known as Amber.

"let's see no, no, no, ah there it is!" he said stopping in front of a big metal sliding gate, with a sign above reading 'junk yard' which caused confusion between both tamer and Digimon. "A junk yard? Why did that girl send me here?" he asked his partner "I'm not quite sure, but I do know that I sense quite a few Digimon behind that gate" the Renamon said responding to her friend "you ready Amber?" he asked looking at his partner "yes" she said while nodding in reply.

The brown haired teen knocked on the gate then saw a little slot open revealing a set of eyes "what do you want?" said a new intimidating male voice "I got a card from this girl who told me to be here at 4 today." Michael responded to man "let me see the card" the teen then slipped the card through the slot, the slot closed and the gate opened "step inside and follow me, your match is about to begin" said a man who looked to be about 17, "by the way what's your name?" asked the doorman "Michael." He replied. Michael and Amber followed the man through the junkyard to what looked to be a colosseum of some sort, the small group entered through a side entrance which lead to a hallway both the tamer and the Digimon soon found themselves in the main arena of the building, the stands filled with kids, teenagers and their Digimon partners.

"Whoa, this place is packed!" said the new tamer caught off guard, until suddenly a voice spoken from the loud speaker interrupted his train of thought. "In the blue corner a newcomer to the stage Michael and his Digimon partner Renamon!" the crowd immediately began booing the two "and in the red corner a returning competitor to the Digimon fight club, give it up for Ashly and Guilmon!" the crowd cheered for the opposite side of the field "nice to see you made it." Said a familiar female voice "how could I pass up your invitation?" the brown eyed human said smiling at his opponent. "let the battle BEGIN!" the voice over the loud speaker shouted, "show them what you can do boy!" said the girl now known as Ashly, "right!" the red lizard said in response "let's do this Amber" he said as both ran out onto the field "right, let's show these people what we can do!" the yellow furred one said to her friend following his lead

"What is this guy doing?! Is he crazy?!" Ashly said seeing her opponent running alongside his Digimon "pyro sphere!" the red scaled one said as he fired his attack at the yellow fox forgetting about the human who was still coming at him as the vixen dodged the attack by gracefully jumping into the air.

The girl then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cards looking through them until she found the one she wanted "this should do, Digi-modify, power activate!" Ashly said causing the boy to look at her confused, "wait, you can modify your Digimon, duh" he said smacking his forehead, then reached for his cards, found the right one and decided to mimic the girl "Digi-modify, hyper speed activate!" he shouted then saw as his partner became faster than he could keep track of.

"Diamond storm" Amber said as she fired glowing shards at her reptilian opponent "my turn" her partner said as he charged toward the lizard and struck him from behind by punching the back of Guilmon's head, causing the dinosaur to look at Michael with anger "uh oh, maybe that was a bad idea" he said when he saw the red Digimon's eyes as they changed to a more reptilian stare "Michael, get away!" said his furry friend, but it was too late Guilmon had already had the teen pinned to the ground "no!" the Renamon shouted fearing for her tamer's safety, suddenly a white light illuminated from Michael's pocket "digivolution" said a female computerized voice, Amber then felt a surge of power as her body began to change shape "Renamon digivolve to…" she began as her new form began to take shape "GoldenKyubimon!" she shouted as her champion form was revealed, she was now a bigger fox like creature who walked on all-fours with nine tails, gold colored fur and a big red and white bow on her back "she digivolved?!" said the shocked lizard tamer "get your claws off of him! Fox tail flame!" GoldenKyubimon shouted as yellow fireballs were shot out of the tips of her tails knocking the lizard off her friend "thanks Amber" said the relived teen said "are you alright?" she said making sure he was unharmed "I'll be fine, now, let's finish this!" he looked through his cards once more and pulled one from the rest, "I wonder, Digi-modify, summon data blade!" he shouted "data blade?" both Ashly and Guilmon said in unison as a beam of light shot down onto the field, when it disappeared to reveal a sword with a black blade with red glowing circuit like patterns lining the object "what do you know, it works" Michael said as he approached the object and pulled it from the ground.

 _'_ _This guy is good'_ Ashly thought as she saw how her opponents were taking on her Digimon partner Guilmon. "Alright, time to get serious" she said as she searched through her cards once again finding what she wanted "Digi-modify, digivolution activate!" Ashly shouted as she slashed the card through her Digivice.

"Guilmon digivolve to…" the red lizard shouted as his data began to transform becoming bigger in size and shape "MegaGrowlmon!" the champion shouted as he finished his transformation into a larger dinosaur with white hair three horns two additional claws on the sides of his arms.

Michael looked up at the large reptile "you think I'm afraid?" he said with a slight hint of fear "Michael get back" his partner GoldenKyubimon warned him as their opponent prepared to attack "dragon slash!" the reptile said as he slashed at GoldenKyubimon "Ahh!" she screamed as she was hit by the attack.

"GoldenKyubimon! NO!" the brown haired teen yelled as his friend was struck "pyro striker!" the red lizard yelled as he powered his attack, the gold furred canine closed her eyes preparing for her demise, after 3 minutes she opened her eyes only to see her tamer there in front of her holding the data blade in a defensive position holding the red energy sphere in place.

The fox' eyes widened in disbelief "impossible" the tamer looked over his shoulder "I've got your back, just like you've got mine" the Digimon smiled truly touched by her tamers words "not to sound mean or anything but I think now would be a good time to finish this, don't you?" Michael said causing the golden one to snap back to reality "right, dragon wheel!" she said as her attack made contact with MegaGrowlmon knocking the dino unconscious.

"That's it folks, the newcomers have won their first match!" said the voice in the loudspeakers

"You did great out there Amber" Michael said petting the head of his digivolved partner "thank you, my tamer" she said to show her gratitude "would you stop with the tamer shtick, we're friends aren't we?" he said to GoldenKyubimon who could only stare into his brown eyes causing her to change yet again back into her rookie level form.

"Hey kid" said the brown haired girl walking over to the person who had won their match "yeah?" he asked "you're pretty good, I'm putting together a team for the upcoming tournament and would like you to be on it, what do you say?" she said "let me ask my partner, what do you think Amber, should we do it?" he asked his partner.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but I'm didn't plan ahead that well, give me some time and I'll have the tournament all planned out**


	4. Chapter 3 the first round

**Authors note: alright for the record the Digivice in this story is different than the one from season 3, it actually looks more like the one from season 5: Data squad and also has the burst mode scanner and DNA charge scanner on top, but still has the Digi-modify feature from season 3 on the bottom of the Digivice. Michael's has a metallic gold color with metallic silver edges and a silver circular selection pad with a rectangular button section above consisting of 6 buttons. Now on with the story.**

"You're pretty good, I'm putting together a team for the upcoming tournament and would like you to be on it, what you say?" she said "let me ask my partner, what you think Amber, should we do it?" he asked his partner.

The vixen thought for a minute then looked at her partner "I think it will be fun to battle as part of a team, so, yes" she answered. Ashly smiled hearing Amber's reply "that's great, now let's go meet the rest of the team" said the red lizard, Ashly then led them to the snack bar where she spotted the final members of their team "yo, guys!" she yelled to them.

The two faced Ashly and Michael who had walked over to them "hey Ashly, who's this?" said a 15 year old blonde haired girl with green eyes wearing a pink tank top, yellow skirt and white boots. "I'm guessing this is our new teammate?" said a 16 year old boy with messy black hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and a black over shirt. "Guys this is Michael and his partner Renamon" she answered both of them "hey, and for the record her name is Amber, not Renamon." The brown haired boy corrected "well it's nice to meet you both, my name is Amy and my partner Gabumon, is sitting over there" the blonde haired girl now known as Amy said while pointing at a Digimon sitting at a white table that looked as if it was wearing a white tiger pelt. "And I'm Joel, my partner Agumon as you can see is sitting next to Gabumon." Joel said while pointing at a yellow-orange colored raptor Digimon.

"So I'm guessing you met her the same way we did?" Amy asked "how exactly did you all meet?" the yellow fox asked "we all met through our matches" Ashly answered "well, now let's come up with a name for our team before we actually register for the tournament" Joel said "wait, you guys haven't come up with a name yet?" Michael said concerned "well we tried, but all the ones we came up with were pretty dumb." Amy said with a hint of embarrassment, that's when a name popped into the vixen tamers head "well, how about the Digi-kids?" "The Digi-kids?" all three teens said in unison "yeah, I think it works" he said with a hint of nervousness "I think, it's perfect for us" Amber said causing her partner to blush the three teens and Guilmon looked at each other and nodded "perfect" they all agreed in unison.

After a quick snack the newly formed team registered for the tournament. "So, we're registered and the first round is in about an hour" Joel said "what do we do in the meantime Joel?" asked the yellow-orange raptor. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but we're gonna go and get some new cards for the tournament." Ashly said "I just realized, we don't even know what the first round is gonna be" Gabumon said "nobody knows what the first rounds gonna be, that's part of the tournament, you don't know what kind of match it's gonna be until just before the battle begins" explained Amy "makes sense, it's more interesting that way too" Amber replied

40 minutes later

The loudspeakers come on "attention all teams competing in the tournament, the first round has been decided, the first round is inspired by the most recent match between the newcomer Michael and a returning competitor Ashly, the first round will be a tag team tournament for the Digimon and their tamers, each team will choose the best fighters out of all the members of their team and the selected members will face off. First team to tap-out loses, good luck everybody." Concludes the voice

Ashly and Guilmon look at Michael and Amber "looks like we know who's representing us" said Ashly "well, what do you expect from a guy with a black belt in karate?" Michael said with a smirk "and we'll win, cause we've got each other's backs" she said looking at her tamer with a small blush _"course I wouldn't mind him_ _ **watching**_ _my back either"_ she thought but soon realized her train of thought and ended up shaking it out of her head. _"Calm down girl, you shouldn't be thinking like that… right?"_ she questioned in her mind.

The vixen was soon snapped back to reality when Joel asked an important question "wow Michael, you have a black belt?" "Yeah man, took me about 3 years to get it too" Michael replied, he then noticed his amber eyed partner looking a little distant, and... Blushing? _"What is she thinking about?"_ he wondered "we might as well go and get ready for our match, come on Amber" he said "Right" the fox said in agreement

15 minutes later in the hall leading to the arena for the first round

"You ready Amber?" the brown haired boy said looking at his vulpine partner "of course I am, why do you ask?" she replied with a curious look in her eye "it's just that you looked a little…lost in thought back there" the human said with slight concern "what are you talking about? I'm completely focused" the Renamon said defensively causing the teen to look down to the ground "you know you can tell me anything right?" he said "yes I do, but there are some things I need to keep to myself" the yellow one replied, the teen looked at his partner "I can understand that, I just want you to know, if you ever want to talk to me, just ask, k?" the door to the arena opened _"could it be that he figured it out?"_ Amber thought to herself as Michael walked into the arena "could he have figured out that I love him?" she said shocked by the words that came out of her mouth as she followed her tamer blushing a bright red, **praying** he did not hear what she said.


	5. Chapter 4 fight now, confess later

**Sorry for the wait guys but I've had a lot going on lately with work and all that, anyways here's the next chapter**

As they walk through the door and enter the arena, Michael and Amber see their opponent at the other end.

"So, you're my opponent?" said a boy with black hair wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans "he don't look so tough to me Jack." Said the Digimon next to him who looked like he was wearing purple pajamas

"So, I know your name is Jack so let's see who your partner is, Impmon, rookie level, huh, with a little fireball attack to go with his attitude" the vixen tamer said looking at his Digivice "let's do this Michael." Said the Renamon standing next to her tamer.

"Ready, fight!" said the voice over the intercom.

Michael and Amber charged at their opponents, the brown haired tamer went straight for a left jab while his partner set her hands and feet on fire as she shouted "power paws!" and went for a roundhouse kick the yellow one managed to land the hit but jack dodged Michael's attack "is that all you got?" jack said with a smirk "not even close" Michael replied as he managed to land a hit with an uppercut causing the green shirted one to stumble backward. "you might be able to handle me, but don't forget about your partner." the green shirted one said while reaching for his cards and Digivice selecting one card out of the deck and swiping it through the Digivice while shouting "Digi-modify, Digivolution activate!"

The smaller Digimon felt himself gain more power as his transformation began "Impmon digivolve to… Devimon!" the new black Digimon shouted as his transformation subsided, the demonic ones tamer then slashed another card through his Digivice shouting "Digi-modify, Digi-clone activate!" creating ten copies of Devimon surrounding the yellow furred Digimon. "I'll deal with you in a second, but for now, I'm gonna go help my partner" he said running to his partners aid by jumping over two Devimon copies and smashing their heads together causing them to vanish "nice move, but your gonna need a little more than karate to help take them down" she said as the brown haired teen landed beside her "my thoughts exactly" he said reaching for his cards "you first, Digi-modify, power activate!" he shouted as his partner felt her power grow before launching her attack "Diamond Storm!" she yelled using her attack taking out two more clones while her tamer slashed another card through his Digivice "Digi-modify, summon data blade!" he shouted and like before a bright light emanated from the sky allowing Michael's weapon of choice to appear in front of him "data blade strike!" Michael yelled as he swung the black sword causing a wave of red energy to pulse form the blade striking three more digital clones causing them to disappear leaving the imp tamer and his Digimon to deal with the vixen and her partner.

"I suggest you tap out" the amber eyed Renamon said to her opponents "alright you guys win, we quit" said the green shirted tamer in a sad tone. "That's it folks, team Digi-kids takes the win while moving on to the next round of the tournament!" the intercom voice said.

The members of both teams exit the arena after shaking hands out of good sportsmanship, leaving the winning partners with their teammates "I knew we made the right choice having you guys take that round" Ashly said "yeah you two were great and we're going onto the next round" the blonde haired Amy said happily "I'll admit, I'm impressed you two" the black jacketed Joel stated sincerely "thanks guys, but remember amber and I did it as a team. Which reminds me, what you were thinking so hard about before the match?" he said facing his yellow canine companion causing her to slightly blush at the question. "Let's go home, then I'll tell you, it doesn't really concern the others" Amber replied "alright, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" and with that the duo went back to Michael's house.

"mom, we're back" he called out with no response "guess she's still at work?" the teen said to his partner "good, then we can talk without interruption" she said to her human friend _'it's now or never Amber, if he doesn't feel the same we can still be friends, right?'_ the vixen thought to herself. "So, what's up? You seemed pretty troubled at the arena" he said in a concerned tone "well, first I need reassurance that we'll be friends no matter what, right?" she said in a nervous tone "of course, why would you ask me that?" Michael said back "because this is hard enough without the chance it will ruin our friendship." the yellow one said with slight fear and anger in her tone "I know we have only known each other a short time but, it feels like we've known each other for years" she started to say before being interrupted "I know what you mean, we've become friends pretty fast, maybe even more" he said with a small blush at the end. _'is he_ _ **blushing**_ _? Could it be possible, could he not only know how I feel but, could it be that he feels the_ _ **same**_ _?'_ Amber thought to herself before the teen spoke "the day I got my first pack of Digimon cards there was one that stood out to me the most, I never really understood why until recently" he stated "what card was that Michael?" she asked "it was a Renamon card" he stated trying to not look at his partner due to the blush on his face while also causing the fox to blush "I guess what I'm trying to say is I…" he began before he was interrupted by a set of lips touching his own. The lips belonged to none other than the vixen herself.

At first the boy was surprised by his partner's actions, but then he grew to accept it and decided to kiss her back, which lasted a few more seconds before the yellow furred one disbanded the kiss. "I love you too." She said while looking into her tamers eyes "that's good to know" Michael stated before directing the two of them to the couch and kissing the digital beauty again _'I can't believe it, he/she felt this way to?'_ they both thought before separating. "So, where do we go from here?" Amber asked her human… boyfriend? "Not sure, I **know** we should wait a while before telling my mother" he responded with a chuckle at the end "and what about the team? How do we tell them?" she asked him "for now we don't tell anyone, not until we get to know them a little better." The tamer replied. "So, for now our relationship is a secret?" she said in a flirtatious way "I suppose it is." He replied in his own flirtatious tone, causing the vixen to put her head on his chest as they sat on the couch.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, and sorry for the delay, still getting used to writing this way, you'd know what I mean if you read my other story. See ya next time**

 **Amber: and don't forget to fav, follow and review.**

 **Me: well, this is a first**

 **Amber: just trying to help.**


	6. Chapter 5 prep for tonight

**You know what guys this is Michael's story so I'm gonna let him tell it**

Two days after I confessed my feelings to Amber we have been closer than ever, but we still felt as if something was missing, it was then I found myself asking a good question, and the only way I could get a good answer, I had to ask the person who introduced me to the Digimon fight club: Ashly.

I picked up my phone and dialed Ashly's number, it rang three times before she picked up _**"hey Michael, I'm glad you called I wanted to talk to you about the next round"**_ she said over the phone "that's great Ashly but before we get down to business I have a question." I replied _**"okay shoot."**_ She said back to me _'here goes'_ "I was wondering how people got to the Digimon fight club without hiding their Digimon?" I asked her _**"seriously? Dude, how do you not know? Digimon are actually accepted in public. It's like a normal thing."**_ She said in a slightly shocked tone. "So, it's okay to take Amber outside and just hang out without anybody looking at us weird?" I said making sure I heard my teammate correctly _**"yeah man, now about the next round"**_ she started "sorry Ashly but I gotta go, see you tomorrow" I said before hanging up, and I could tell, she was confused after I did.

I then went over to amber who was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, I sat down and put my arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up to me putting her head on my chest. "well, I just called Ashly" I started, then looked down at her seeing her look at me curious to what I had to say "and I asked her how they got to the DFC without hiding their Digimon, and apparently it's just a normal thing" she then looked at me more confused than curious "I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you wanna go out tonight?" after I said that she practically attacked me with a kiss "is that a yes?" I said after I disbanded the kiss "of course, I'm just so excited for our first official date." She said smiling, but that soon ended as she came to a realization "what am I going to wear?" I saw this and decided to do something about it. "I've got an idea." I said "why don't we ask Amy for some help." Her eyes widened "that could work, but wouldn't we have to tell her about US" she said worried "I know, but Amy seems like the type who would support US" I replied trying to calm her down "so I'll go call her and you two can go shopping and get some clothes for our date tonight" she looked as if she was going to explode with happiness.

I got up and dialed Amy's number and set up the arrangements surprisingly she was at my front door within 5 minutes ' _she is fast'_ I opened the door to see not only her but Ashly too. "Ashly, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at Amy with a death stare. "I told her about you two, and that your vixen beauty needed some help buying some clothes." The blonde explained to me with a smile "what!?" I shouted pulling them both into my home "I thought I told you not to tell anybody." I said trying to stay as calm as possible "but I needed some help, along with a third opinion" she said with a grin "so where is your girlfriend, I want to get this over with so you two can get on with your date." Ashly said eager to get going seeing how important it was to me… I guess and hope… to god.

"alright you two, as soon as you two are done come back here and leave her new clothes in my room it's the third door upstairs on the left, then bring her to the amusement park, k?" I said to them "no problem dude." Said the one that informed me of the DFC "thanks guys, let me go get her." I then walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch so I decided to play with her a little, I walked up behind her being as quiet as possible I put my hands over her eyes and playfully said "guess who" I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see it "hmm, by the feel of these hands over my eyes I guess… Guilmon?" she said in a slightly seductive tone "hahaha very funny, Ashly and Amy are here to take you shopping for our date." I said forgetting she didn't know Ashly was coming "I know I could hear you guys at the door" she said reminding me of her enhanced senses.

 **Amber P.O.V.**

The little game he played was cute but I really did want to hurry and get some clothes so we could get started with our date, with that I stood up and walked over to the girls "well, let's go girls, I need some clothes." I said to them and followed them out the door, until I was stopped by my tamer "good luck and have fun" is what he said after a quick peck on the lips, with that the girls and I left for the mall, when we got there Ashly and Amy led me to a store called 'Hot Topic' inside I saw clothes and people with piercings everywhere most of the clothes were not my style but after half an hour of searching though clothes we finally found an outfit I liked a purple and pink striped shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

I knew I didn't have long before our date but like the girls I needed to pick something up before the date too, it took about a month's pay but I got what I wanted, I went to a nearby jewelry store and bought a yin-yang friendship necklace, I then went home and prepared for my date with my girlfriend.

 **Amber's P.O.V.**

It took us a while but eventually with Ashly and Amy to help me out I got about four outfits, I had already picked out my outfit for tonight, we headed back to the house of my boyfriend before my teammates led me to my first date. We took my clothes back and put them in his room, before we left I got into my new clothes and we left. My friends led me to an amusement park, where I saw my man in a yellow shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of white sunglasses on his head. "Hello my darling" I said to him making the both of us blush.

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

As I stood there waiting for her at the entrance of the park, "hello my darling" I heard in an all too familiar voice, it was then I saw a yellow furred creature with amber colored eyes running toward me wearing a purple and pink striped shirt, black cargo pants and blue glove-sleeves with the yin-yang symbol on each glove-sleeve. I then realized it was none other than my partner, Digimon and girlfriend Amber the Renamon. "Hello there, my beautiful vulpine" I said to her after a quick hug and kiss. "We'll let you two get started with your date, good luck" I heard my new teammate Amy "thanks Amy, for the luck and for helping my girl" I said back to her with a smile. We went inside the park and began our first ever date.

 **Character update:**

 **Michael**

 **Age 16**

 **Partner: Renamon**

 **Ashly**

 **Age 16**

 **Partner: Guilmon**

 **Joel**

 **Age 16**

 **Partner: Agumon**

 **Amy**

 **Age 16**

 **Partner: Gabumon**


	7. Chapter 6 unexpected ambush

As we entered the gate something peaked Amber's ears "what is that?" she said pointing to a stage where I saw a stage like booth with a couple speakers, a microphone and a TV pointing toward the mic, all with a sign above that said 'karaoke' which also peaked my interest "you wanna try it out?" I asked my partner "sure, why not?" she responded.

We walked to the booth and looked through the songs, then I saw the perfect one 'one thing by one direction' I then purchased a ticket, we went on the stage and the song began.

 **A.N. : yeah it's the author, I'm gonna be showing up when things need to be cleared up to keep you guys from being confused, this part is gonna be written a little differently due to the fact the Michael and Amber are gonna be singing.**

Michael: I've tried playin' it cool, but when I'm lookin' at you, I can't ever be brave cause you make my heart race.

Amber: shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep makin' me weak yeah frozen and cant breathe.

Michael: something's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just make you see, that I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing.

Amber and Michael: so get out get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing.

…

Michael and Amber: now I'm climbing the walls

Michael: but you don't notice at all, that I'm goin' out of my mind, yeah all day and all night.

Michael and Amber: some thing's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to know your name and I need you here with me now.

Amber: cause, you've got that one thing.

Michael and Amber: so get out get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing. So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life, I don't I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing.

(Chorus)

Michael: cause you've got that one thing.

Amber: get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead.

Michael and Amber: so get out get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing. So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life, I don't I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing.

 **A.N.: and that's the end of that, now back to the usual writing style, and back to Michael telling the story.**

When the song ended we decided to end it with a kiss, not knowing that somebody was watching us from the shadows.

"Yeah, it's as we figured, their on a date, I'll keep following them until the rest of them get here." Said the man in the shadows.

We went on a few rides and played a few games, and after all that we ended up on the Ferris wheel. "that was amazing, thank you" the digital beauty said with her head on my shoulder "only the best for you" I said, just then I heard a noise that caused me to stand up and see what it was, big mistake since a guy had climbed the wheel opened the door, grabbed me and took me to the ground "Michael!" I heard my girlfriend say as I was thrown to the ground "who are you?!" I asked "I'm the guy who's gonna make you see that Digimon and humans don't belong in a relationship" he said it was then I saw Amber land in front of me taking a defensive position. "If you want him, you gotta get past me" she yelled.

It was then I heard a snap, it was the guy that threw me to the ground, just then about twelve people all wearing masks appeared taking out electric batons, "okay, so it's twelve against one, that's fair" Amber said "no its twelve against two, like I'm gonna let you have all the fun" I said playfully.

I took out my Digivice and cards, looked though my deck and found the card I needed "Digi-modify, summon data blade!" and as always the sword appeared in front of me, I picked it up and got ready to fight.

"walk away now and you won't get hurt" I said to them, but they only came closer "power paws" Amber yelled using her attack while split kicking two guys while I slashed three guys batons donkey kicking one of them then split kicking the other two "you guys messed with the wrong tamer!" I yelled as they fainted, out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber get struck by one of the batons causing me to become angry.

"Okay, now you've done it" I said as I charged at the people crowding my girlfriend "GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I said as I raised my sword "DATA BLADE MEGA SLASH!" I practically screamed as I knocked them back, I then went to check on the injured Renamon "are you okay?" I asked clearly concerned "I'll be okay" she said to me as she stood up "let's finish them" I said as they began to stand back up "I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Amber" I said to them in a dark tone not noticing one of them slipping away.

"Sir its worse than we thought, not only is he on a date but he is fighting alongside her, and even admitted they were boyfriend/girlfriend." He said into his phone "fall back for now" the man on the other end said "sir?" the grunt said "you heard me" the grunt nodded "yes sir" he said hanging up his phone.

"Fall back" I heard one of them say "oh no you don't!" I yelled angrily and stepped forward until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back and saw Amber's paw on my shoulder "let them go" she said, I calmed down and faced my girlfriend, and she looked at me concerned "are you okay? I've never seen you lose control like that before." She said, I hugged her and a tear escaped my eye "I thought I almost lost you" I said "you can't get rid of me that easy" she retorted, I could only smile at her comment "come on let's go home" I suggested "yes, I think we've had enough excitement for today" she said as we walked back home.

We returned only to see my mother watching a news report about what happened during our date, "we come to you from the local amusement park where a group of masked men attacked a Digimon and tamer, now both have been identified as Michael and his Digimon partner Amber the Renamon" the reporter said ' _crap_ ' I thought as my mother turned to us.

She then walked over to us "so, is there something you two want to tell me?" she said with her arms crossed, I took a deep breath and grabbed Amber's paw "look, we were out on a date, we didn't know who those people were, but we do know why they attacked us, they attacked us because we are dating." I said to her then continued "when they attacked us I knew I needed to help her take them down, but then they just ran away." I finished "well, I'm just glad you're both safe and congratulations on finally getting a girlfriend, although I thought she would be human, not a digital fox" she said looking at me

We went to my room and closed the door "I don't think your mother approves of our relationship." Was the first thing I heard the Renamon say "well, it's not her choice now is it?" I said with a smile only to see her looking down with a sad expression "maybe she's right, maybe you should be dating a human instead of me" she said to me, I walked over to her and brought her into a hug "don't you dare say that, I don't want anybody other than you, no human could ever replace you." I said in a soothing tone "but what about…" she started before I interrupted her by passionately kissing her, causing us to fall onto my bed after I disbanded the kiss I said "I'm sorry you were saying?" "Nothing that matters right now" she said back, and with that we got under the covers "good night my brave tamer" she said to me "good night my beautiful kitsune" I replied as we feel asleep in each others embrace.


	8. Chapter 7 the next step

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard "what is it?" I heard my digital partner say. "I have an idea." I said back to her.

A month had passed, we forgot about the tournament. "Hey!" we heard an angry voice say as we turned away from my computer screen to face our very angry teammates.

"What the heck dude! Where have you been all this time!" Ashly yelled to us, "Well, we've been working on a little project." I said to them calmly "what kind of project?" Joel asked "we've been working on a way to take the DFC to a digital plane" Amber explained "all people need to do is type in the web-site like with any other, then point their Digivice's at the screen." I told him knowing the others were listening "then a digital gate opens up, and (for lack of a better word) they get sucked into the site." Amber finished.

"You can really do that?" Amy said to us "yeah, as soon as it's done, but I couldn't have done it without Amber here." I said smiling at my digital girlfriend. "Have you tested it yet?" Ashly asked, "we were about to, but it's a good thing you guys are here I was just about to call you" I said. "Let me guess, you want a Guinee pig?" Joel asked "yeah, we'd do it ourselves but, we're the only ones who know how to work it." Amber said.

"Let me get this straight you want one of us to get sucked into an experimental web-site, just to see if it works?" Ashly said. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" "If it doesn't work, we can bring both you and your partners back, it's getting there that's the problem." I said "how is getting there the problem?" Amy asked "well, the Digivice gives you a direct line to your Digimon, giving you info on other Digimon, I was thinking we could use that same line to get into the site, the only problem is interfering signals." I explained "interfering signals?" Ashly said "yeah, it's like getting hung up on the net, except in this case you could get hopelessly lost in the internet forever, luckily I wrote a retrieval program just in case that does happen." I said.

"That way you can find us and bring us back, right?" Amy said. "Exactly" Amber said smiling, "so, do we have a volunteer or are we gonna draw straws?" I joked "I'll do it." We all looked at Ashly raising her hand. "Okay, but you need Guilmon to go with you." I said to her, pointing out none of them had their partners. "I'll get him" Amber said as she warped away and reappeared a second later with Guilmon standing next to her with a confused look on his face "Wha? Why?" he said "well, we're going to be testing something out for Michael." Ashly said to her partner.

"Alright once you get there it should look like you're in a field" I said to the test subject known as Ashly. "alright." She replied. "I already typed in the site, just click and point your Digivice at the screen" I said giving her an earpiece. "What's the earpiece for?" Guilmon asked "it's so we can communicate with you guys once you get there." Amber answered the reptile "well here goes nothing" Ashly said nervous as heck.

She clicked the mouse and pointed her scarlet Digivice at the screen "welcome to Digimon network" said a female computerized voice as the girl and her digital dinosaur disappeared leaving an empty desk chair. "It worked? IT WORKED!" I shouted happily "of course it did, did you have any doubt?" Amber said playfully.

Ashly and Guilmon were both dazed as they awoke seeing a blue sky "are we in the real world?" Guilmon asked _"Ashly come in, are you two okay?"_ I said through the earpiece. "Yeah we're here and where is here?" Ashly said back into the headset _"well, you should see what looks like a field of grass"_ Ashly stood and looked around at their surroundings "yeah that's what we see, wait, what? Who is that?" she said seeing a blank white human figure _"oh, that's just the A.I. program, it runs the site"_ I said in response "well, and at least we know we can make it here without any problems." Ashly said to him _"alright then, come on home"_ I said to her "how exactly do we do that?" _"Just point your Digivice to the sky and grab Guilmon"_ I explained to her. She did as she was told and in an instant she was transported back into Michael's room.

"Well, how was it?" Amber asked "it looked like the real world, why?" she asked us "we thought it would cause less havoc and confusion that way" I answered.

"At least we know it works, that puts us closer to launching it worldwide" Amber said "this is gonna go global?" Guilmon asked "yeah, but we won't go public until we are sure people from other countries can get there safely" Amber said.

"Well, that was fun guys but we're gonna head out see ya." Ashly said as she and the others left the room "I can't believe it's almost done." I said "luckily we found a bunch of other kids and teens with Digimon in other countries" Amber said smiling "all our hard work, is paying off" I said as I pulled her close to me by the hip. "well we're still not done yet" she said "but for today we are, let's get some rest" "yeah, I'm pretty wiped" she said and pulled the blanket back "good night" we both said as we drifted off to dreamland.


	9. Chapter 8 new friends

Its been about a year and a half since the Digimon Network went public, both Amber and I never thought it would be so popular but that's an understatement, I never expected the legendary tamers who saved the world from the D-reaper themselves would be here.

"So, this is the battle network? Pretty lame if you ask me." Said the redhead tomboy Rika Nonaka "now now Rika, don't knock it till you try it." Said the cool headed Henry Wong "yeah, momentai Rika" said Henry's partner Terriermon "wow, this is awesome!" said the leader of the trio Takato Matsuki " do you think they have bread here?" said the goggle wearers partner Guilmon "is that all you think about Guilmon?" said Rika's partner Renamon.

While they were being introduced to the site I was with my own Digimon partner Amber the Renamon. "Alright Amber let's see if you can dodge this!" I yelled as I charged forward and tried to strike her with a right jab. "nice try Michael but you're gonna have to do better than that" Amber said playfully, that was when we were interrupted by the A.I. program that runs the site I call it terry, it doesn't stand for anything but I thought it needed a name "excuse me sir, but I thought you should know, three new members have entered the network" said the white figure "terry what's the big deal? There are always gonna be new members, why are these guys any different?" I asked taking a sip from my water bottle "yes I understand sir, but when they came in and registered they said their names were Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong." The A.I. explained, causing me to spit out the water and choke afterwards.

"Well, I guess this is pretty cool" Rika said "it certainly is impressive" Renamon said "glad to see you like it Miss Nonaka." I said as I walked up to them "hi, my name is Michael and this is my partner and girlfriend Amber" I said introducing us "we created this place" I finished "hi I'm…" Takato started "no need to introduce yourself Takato we know exactly who you are, you're the legendary tamers who saved the world" I said "it's truly an honor to meet you all" my digital girlfriend said "well, it's nice to meet you too." Takato said "do you have any bread here?" Guilmon asked "Guilmon" Takato complained "it's alright, I can do you one better" I said to the red scaled one "terry, give our guests a buffet" I said to the white figure.

After a meal fit for royalty I gave them a grand tour of the area "not only is Digimon network a place to battle and hang out, but it's also a place that can be a home away from home, and by that I mean you can build your own digital domain." I said showing them different living areas throughout the land "wait we can build our own houses here?" Terriermon asked surprised "yes, terry, the A.I. program that runs the place will build you a house to your specifications." I said "okay that's kind of impressive." Rika said "thanks, that means a lot coming from the Digimon queen." Amber said.

"there's also a battle arena, movie theater, mall and pretty much everything the real world has" I explained "excuse me sir, but it's almost time for your match against Takato and Guilmon" terry alerted us "thanks terry" I said Takato then looked at me confused "what match?" he asked me "I set it up" I said with a smile "cool, our first match is against the creators of Digimon network Guilmon" he said looking at his partner "sounds like fun" he replied "yeah, but that doesn't mean we're going easy on you guys" I said with a smirk "like we'd want it any other way?" Takato said with confidence.

Minutes later all four were in the battle arena facing each other "alright this match is gonna be none other than returning competitor Michael against the leader of the Digimon tamers Takato Matsuki!" the announcing computer said. The crowd went insane with cheers as soon as the goggle wearers name was said "looks like you guys have a lot of fans." I said to him "guess so" both replied

"Ready? Fight!" the P.A. voice said

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon yelled as he unleashed the fire attack, "Not so fast, Digi-modify, WarGreymon brave shield activate!" I yelled as I slashed the card through my Digivice. The shield appeared in front of my partner blocking the attack "you ready?" Amber asked me "does this answer your question?" I said as it held up both a card and my Digivice "Digi-modify, summon data blade!" I yelled as the sword appeared in front of me. "Come on Takato, show us what you can really do." I yelled at him "you asked for it, Digi-modify, matrix digivolution activate!" Takato yelled "matrix digivolution?" I said in confusion "is that a… BLUE CARD?!" Amber yelled shocked at what she saw "digivolution" said Takato's Digivice "Guilmon matrix digivolve to… WARGROWLMON!" the red cyborg lizard yelled at the top of his lungs "how did you get a blue card?" I asked him "I just kinda wished for it." He answered.

"Oh, I need to try that" I said grabbing a card from my pocket "Digi-modify, matrix digivolution activate!" I yelled as I slashed the now blue card through the Digivice "this is new, Renamon digivolve to… GoldenKyubimon, GoldenKyubimon matrix digivolve to… SacredTaomon!" she said as she transformed into a more mystic priest sorcerer like appearance "so, that's your ultimate form?" I said truly amazed "how do I look?" my girlfriend asked me "not bad, but I still prefer your rookie form" I replied "um are we still fighting?" WarGrowlmon asked "does this answer your question, DATA BLADE MEGA SLASH!" I yelled as I swung the black sword creating a wave of energy knocking the ultimate cyborg back a few feet.

"Mystic spell" my partner yelled as she unleashed a beam of violet colored energy "atomic blaster!" WarGrowlmon yelled as he unleashed a beam of red energy countering SacredTaomon's attack. When both attacks collided it caused an explosion causing both ultimate level Digimon to revert back to their rookie forms Renamon and Guilmon. "Whoa, that's has never happened before." Takato said as we ran to our partners sides "you guys are pretty powerful" I said "I know you guys have something up your sleeves, what was its name again Galantmon?" I said hoping I'd get a chance not only to see it, but to also see if Amber can go mega too.

"I'm guessing you wanna see him?" Takato asked me "you up to it boy?" "Yeah, let's show him" Guilmon said "bio-merge digivolution!" said his Digivice "bio-merge activate!" Takato yelled as he and Guilmon combined into one "Guilmon bio-merge to…Galantmon!" both voices shouted in unison.

"So, this is Galantmon" Amber said amazed by his appearance "think we can do that?" I asked looking at my digital beauty "we won't know until we try" she relied "we always fight together, it'll be completely different if we do it as one" I admitted "I'm not too sure about that, it might not be as different as you think" Amber said to me "you know what, you're right, let's do it." I said with confidence

"Bio-merge digivolution" my Digivice said in its female computer voice "bio-merge activate!" I shouted as we became one "Renamon bio-merge to… Mysticmon" we shouted in unison as we transformed into a 6 foot human form wearing golden armor with a yin-yang symbol on our chest plate, a shining violet cloak and a golden fox mask.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9 help

"Bio-merge digivolution" my Digivice said in its female computer voice "bio-merge activate!" I shouted as we became one "Renamon bio-merge to… Mysticmon" we shouted in unison as we transformed into a 6 foot human form wearing golden armor with a yin-yang symbol on our chest plate, a shining violet cloak and a golden fox mask.

Henry took out his Digivice "whoa Mysticmon mega level, warrior Digimon, basically the more masculine form of Sakuyamon, Takato better watch out for his mystic blaze and phantom strike attacks. " he said getting the stats on my partners bio-merged form.

"So this is what it feels like to digivolve. Definitely feels different, but in a good way" I said feeling the power of our single form "glad you like it" Amber said to me "something doesn't feel right though" I said with a bit of fear in my voice.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise the merge broke apart leaving both me and Amber as shocked as anyone "what happened?" Galantmon asked us "I'm not sure, we bio-merged perfectly, but…" amber started "I don't know what happened" I said plainly as Galantmon De-digivolved back to Takato and Guilmon, and the match ended, we went into the locker room of the arena and found Henry and Rika there waiting for us with their partners "what happened out there?" Terriermon asked "that's what I wanna know" Takato said turning to face me and Amber "I think the power just overwhelmed us" I said "you weren't ready" said the cool headed tamer "what do you mean?" Amber asked "I mean you just figured out how to 'matrix digivolve' I think you went too fast for your own good" the rabbit tamer explained "I think I get it, too much power at once" Takato said "took you long enough goggle head" Rika remarked "so, when will we be ready?" Amber asked looking down "we may not be 'ready' for mega, but that doesn't matter, at least we know it's possible" I said trying to reassure her. "I need to be alone for a while" she said to me before running away "Amber wait!" I yelled trying to run after her before I was stopped by Henry "she needs time to cool down" he said.

Amber's P.O.V.

I failed him, I wasn't strong enough to keep us merged "I need to be alone for a while" I said as I ran away, hearing the love of my life yell "Amber wait!" but I didn't wait, I needed time, I needed to be alone. I found a place where I thought I would be able to think, I was wrong "hi, guess you needed some time to yourself too?" the person asked, I couldn't tell if this was a male or a female because this person somehow made themselves sound like both genders speaking in unison "yes, I did, I thought I could be alone here" I said to it. "Well, if you truly want a place to think, I know the perfect place." It said as a beam of light appeared around us.

Michael's P.O.V.

I don't know where she went, but that never stopped me, I kept looking for her, I knew she felt like she failed me "I have to find her, I have to tell her she didn't fail" I muttered to myself as I ran through the entire network looking for my digital girlfriend, then I saw a beam of light on top of a hill not too far from me. "Amber" I said and ran as fast as I could to where the beam appeared, I arrived shortly where the beam was, with Takato and the others closely behind me "where is she?" I said to myself more than the others "are you sure she was here?" the goggle wearer asked me "yeah, I think she was" I answered "why don't you try using your Digivice to find her" Terriermon said, I mentally face palmed myself before reaching for my Digivice and pulled up the application allowing me to 'see through Amber's eyes' so to speak.

As I looked through the viewer I saw a place that looked like a forest or park "hey this isn't anywhere I've ever seen before" I said "really? Hey, that's my house" the red scaled one said as he looked over my shoulder "wait, she's in Shinjuku park?" Henry said in surprise "we have to get there now" I demanded "we'll bring her back safely" henry started "oh no I'm coming with you" I said "yeah right, how are you gonna come with us?" Rika asked "she's got a point, the network only lets us go back to the hometown we registered into our accounts" Takato added "yeah that's true, but you guys forget I'm one of the admins of this place" I said before I added "terry" and the program appeared before our small group "yes sir?" the A.I. asked "I'm going with Takato and the others to Shinjuku" I started "I'm sorry sir but rules clearly state" the white figure said "admin verbal override code: Digi-kids" I ordered to the program "override accepted, have a safe vacation sir" the figure said before disappearing.

"Digi-kids?" Rika said with a smirk "the name of my old team" I answered before continuing "let's go, I need to find my partner"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10 upgrade

Amber P.O.V.

Okay, one minute I'm on a hill looking over the battle nexus network, thinking about how I failed my brown haired partner, Michael. The next thing I know I'm in a park with a person wearing a cloak "where are we?" I asked the cloaked person.

"We are in Shinjuku park, in japan" the figure answered, "who are you?" I asked "call me Grey" "alright, Grey, why did you bring me here?" I asked "you needed to be alone, did you not?" it answered "yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be kidnapped and taken to a completely different country!" I yelled "don't worry I just wanted to talk to you, without interruption" Grey explained "okay, what is your first question?" I said "why did you feel you failed your tamer?" grey asked "I failed him because I wasn't strong enough to maintain our merge" I said looking down in disappointment "you didn't fail him, you're data is incomplete" he said, causing me to tilt my head in confusion "what do you mean?"

Michael P.O.V.

Alright first Amber runs away because she thinks she failed me, then she disappears to japan without any explanation at all now I'm hitching a ride to Shinjuku with Takato and the others "alright, in order for this to work I need to at least hold on to your shoulder just so I can make the trip safely." I said putting a hand on Takato's shoulder "alright then, let's go guys" he said pointing his Digivice to the sky teleporting us to Takato's room "thanks for the ride, but I gotta go!" I said as I made my way to the balcony and jumped over the edge, then I heard Henry ask me a very important question "do you even know where Shinjuku park is?" when he said that I stopped in my tracks and waited for them to catch up.

Amber P.O.V.

When I heard the cloaked figure now known as Grey tell me my data was 'incomplete' I was shocked and confused "your data is incomplete" Grey repeated itself "how so?" I said wanting an explanation "I'm here to help, I possess the missing strand of your data" Grey told me then continued "this is the strand that will allow you to Bio-merge not only in the battle nexus, but also here in the real world, you will need this power in order to face the oncoming threat" the cloaked person told me, I wasn't sure if I could trust this person, but I had no choice, he was the only one who could return me to my love, that was until I heard a familiar voice "Amber!"

Michael P.O.V.

I followed Guilmon and Renamon to Shinjuku Park since we were the fastest out of all the others "how much further?" I asked Guilmon since he was the one who knew the area best "not much further Michael" he said as I ran beside the red dinosaur Digimon, minutes later I saw my yellow furred girlfriend standing with a person in a cloak "Amber!" I yelled getting her attention "Michael" she said surprised "I was so worried" I said to her as I hugged her "are you okay?" I asked "I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" she asked me "what do you mean? I came here because I was worried about you, when you ran away I searched the whole network. Then I saw the beam of light from that hill you were on." I explained to her as Takato, Henry and Rika ran up to us "so you found her?" Takato asked "no duh Goggle head" Rika said, then the cloaked figure cleared it's throat "I'm sorry to interrupt you're reunion, but I feel I must explain why I brought the Renamon here" the mystery person then explained why he took the amber eyed vixen to japan because it was the only place with enough bio emergence energy to upgrade Amber.

"Okay so, is it safe?" Terriermon asked Grey "yes it is, but we need to do this now, or it won't work and you won't be able to defeat the coming threat" Amber then looked to me "are you okay with me doing this?" she asked me "it's not my choice to make Amber, if you want to do this, I'll back you up all the way." I said as I held her hands, she then turned to face Grey "alright then, Grey time to upgrade me" she ordered "very well then, this might tickle" the cloaked one said to her.

Amber P.O.V.

Grey's hands began to glow and spark with digital energy as I stepped forward, it was then the energy was brought into a beam and shot at me, when the energy hit me I screamed in agony "I feel like I'm being torn apart!" I then felt the power surge through me.

Michael's P.O.V.

When Amber began screaming I felt like it tore into my very soul, the I heard her scream "I feel like I'm being torn apart!" I then went into a rage pulled out my Digivice and signature card "Digi-modify, Summon Data Blade!" I yelled as the weapon appeared in front of me "stop it now! You're hurting her!" it was then Guilmon and Renamon restrained me "you have to let Grey do this, if you interrupt now her data will corrupt and she will die" Renamon said to me, I didn't want to let my digital girlfriend suffer but from what Renamon said, it seems I didn't have much of a choice, but, then she stopped screaming.

Amber P.O.V.

After the surge I felt the pain disappeared, I could feel my upgrade was almost complete as I could feel my source code changing. The energy dissipated and I landed gracefully on the ground, when I opened my eyes I found everyone staring at me, but only one of them mattered to me.

Michael P.O.V.

When I saw my partner land on the ground I lost the ability to speak, instead of seeing the regular yellow furred Amber eyed Renamon I fell in love with, I saw a silver furred Renamon wearing gold colored gloves, the only thing that remained the same was her original amber eyes and the blue markings on her thighs and under her eyes. "Whoa" was all I managed to mutter "what?" she said confused "you look completely different" Terriermon stated "that's an understatement Terriermon" his tamer added "seriously why are you staring at me like that?" the silver one said beginning to get annoyed "Amber, you turned silver" Guilmon said "I'm silver?" she questioned, then looked at her arm then gave the most shocked/surprised look I'd ever seen on any living persons face "you're data is now complete" Grey said reminding us of its presence "why did she turn silver?" the lizard tamer asked "it's a side effect to the upgrade, it also causes less confusion since there are two Renamon on your team" grey explained "I have to agree with that" Renamon said "whys that Renamon?" Rika asked "with two separate Renamon that look almost exactly the same it was only a matter of time until one of us were confused for the other." The yellow monster explained while I walked up to my partner unnoticed by the others "Amber, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" I asked with clear concern in my tone "I feel fine, in fact I feel… complete" she said.

Amber P.O.V.

At first I was surprised by the color change, but I quickly adapted to it as Michael walked up to me asking if I felt hurt from the change in my data, I didn't feel any pain I felt better than ever, but then my train of thought was interrupted by my tamer "I need to tell you something" he stated.

"What is it?" I asked not knowing where this was going "back in the nexus, when we first bio-merged and it failed, you didn't fail me, you could never fail me." When Michael said that I could feel a tear stream down the side of my face.

Michael P.O.V.

As soon as I told her she never failed me I saw a tear come down her face, I wiped the tear away and saw her smile causing me to smile as well we looked each other in the eyes and shared a deep kiss, that is until we were snapped back to reality by none other than the smart mouth rabbit-dog Digimon "we get it already your happy to see each other, geez" "okay, that was unbelievably rude Terriermon" Henry stated angrily "well, seeing as there's a new threat to both worlds yet again, we need all the help we can get, what do you say Michael, you guys wanna be part of the team?" Takato asked holding out his hand.

To be continued…

 **A.N. yeah I went there Takato asked Michael to be on their team, so let me know what you guys think and don't forget to follow, fav, review and tell others about this story, thanks and see ya next time on Digimon fight club.**


	12. Chapter 11 newcomer

_Michael (chapter 10 P.O.V.)_

 _"_ _Well, seeing as there's a new threat to both worlds yet again, we need all the help we can get, what do you say Michael, you guys wanna be part of the team?" Takato asked holding out his hand._

Michael P.O.V. (present time)

I looked at Takato mentally smacking myself (wishing I could do it physically without looking like I was crazy) trying to be sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder then found myself looking over my shoulder only to see the newly silver furred Renamon I not only call my partner but also my girlfriend.

She looked at me with confidence in her eyes as she opened her mouth and said with determination in her voice "let's do it"

I nodded and turned my head back to see Takato looking at me smiling knowing what my answer was, but still waiting for me to say it, so, without missing a beat I smirked and said "game on"

"Great, now let's get you back home before your family starts to worry." Henry said, even though we could still see that he was a little angry at his smart mouthed Digimon partner "I agree Henry" I paused then asked "hey what time is it anyways?" Rika looked at her phone "about 6:45" I immediately started to panic "oh shit" they all looked at me with both confusion and shock, confusion for the panic, shock for the two words he used to express it.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked me, then it hit Henry "oh boy, I think I see why you're worried, if I'm correct it's about 5am where you live" that's when Amber began to panic, remembering how angry my mom got the last time we were out this late. (A.N. no we are no going into a flashback because the anger my mother can produce is truly indescribable) the silver Renamon then spoke "which means we've been out all night" she paused to chuckle "man are we gonna be in trouble" I then turned to the tamers "I'm gonna call her and tell her we're on our way home, I need one of you to come with us so she'll believe us when we get back" they looked at each other silently debating who would go with us until none other than Takato stepped forward "I'll go with you, but I'll need to tell my parents where we're going, which now that I think about it, I don't even know where we'll be going" "we'll be going to my place in America, to be more precise we'll be going to Denver Colorado" I added "alright then let's go back to my house" I nodded, called my mother, and followed Takato and Guilmon back to his parents bakery, where he told his parents about my current situation, at first his mom wasn't too happy about him going with a guy he had just met to a country on the other side of the planet, but then his dad stepped up and gave him permission to go, the way he looked at me told me I had his trust before we left he told me one thing "make sure my son is back in time for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and followed Takato to his room

We went back to the network and were about to go to my house back home until terry came and stopped us again "I'm sorry sir but I cannot allow" he started before I held up my hand "let me stop you right there, admin verbal override code: Amber" I ordered the A.I. "very good sir" and with that he disappeared

Takato put one hand on my shoulder and the other on Guilmon's shoulder, I held Amber's hand and pointed my Digivice toward the sky creating a pillar of light which transported us to my room, unfortunately my mother was there sitting on my bed waiting for us, she stared at us with a death stare which made Takato and Guilmon flinch while Amber and I were unfazed by the look of anger, everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence for about 3 minutes before I decided to break the silence "I know mom, we're late, but we've got a good reason as you can clearly see we've got someone to vouch for us" I pointed a thumb behind me "hello ma'am I'm Takato" he said nervously as Guilmon walked up to my mother which concerned me a little, that was until he spoke "hi I'm Guilmon what's your name?" he said with a smile as he held out his claw for a… handshake?… clawshake?… whatever.

I stood there waiting for her to scream, smack it or get up and punish me, but that's when she surprised me "hello Guilmon my name is Linda, it's nice to meet you" I looked at them as my mother took his claw as mentally my jaw dropped I looked towards Takato only to find him smiling almost as if he expected this reaction

Guilmon let go of my mom's hand, as soon as he did his pupils dilated and both Takato's and my Digivice's went off I looked at my Digivice then turned to my mother as she nodded and opened my door "uh, sorry mom" and I ran out the door "Takato you coming?" I shouted at him getting a nod as a response he began to follow shouting "it was nice to meet you ma'am" as we ran out the front door following Guilmon and Amber to whatever Digimon had shown itself in my neighborhood "there it is!" Takato announced as we entered the digital field and saw a large Digimon with blue skin with a cream colored belly wearing cybernetic armor with black metal wings one gauntlet on each arm and a black visor covering his eyes before five blue spikes came out the top of his head.

Takato took out his Digivice to look at the info until I interrupted him without even glancing at my Digivice "MechOmagramon ultimate level cyborg/dragon Digimon you gotta remember to watch out for his electron pulse and electromagnetic punch attacks" I said looking back at Takato who was giving me a confused look, I'm guessing he was wondering how I knew so much about the Digimon standing in front of us "I'll explain later Takato, for now, Amber" she nodded and dashed forward Guilmon following behind her "try to get his attention first, I wanna talk to him" I shouted to them and I could feel Takato giving me another confused look

"Diamond storm!" the silver one shouted as she launched diamond shards at the large blue Digimon "Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he launched a ball of pure energy, both attacks hit him causing him to turn around showing us he was unscathed by both attacks that's when I stepped in "MechOmagramon" I said as I approached the ultimate level Digimon who's only response was looking down at me "it is you, but, how?" I said "I didn't think you were real let alone could be real when I first drew you 3 years ago" although I couldn't see it thanks to the visor I could tell he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, while the others looked at me with confusion "what do you mean you mean you drew him?" Takato asked me "didn't you do the same thing to create me?" Guilmon asked his tamer "well, yeah but that's beside the point" he replied, Amber stepped up to me and looked me in the eye "explain" she said sternly "I agree with the silver Renamon" MechOmagramon said throwing in his two cents.

"alright fine, about 3 years ago I was watching a news report on Takato and the others, then the interview with Takato came on" I started "I remember that, I told them that one day I drew Guilmon on a notepad I always carried around with me, then the same day I found the blue card that transformed my card reader into my first Digivice, and soon after it scanned the drawing, Guilmon came into existence" Takato explained "so you think that's how I came into existence?" MechOmagramon asked "yeah, but I didn't get a blue card until about a year ago, and I never scanned your rookie form drawing into my Digivice because I already had Amber" I told them "well then if you're not my tamer then what do you plan to do with me?" the cyborg asked. I looked at him, then smirked, "I think I have an idea"

To be continued…


End file.
